1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing apparatus, an integrated circuit, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, and a multifunction peripheral (MFP), a manuscript reading unit such as a scanner is known having, for example, a mechanism to simultaneously read the front and the rear sides of a double-sided manuscript (draft) with a single sheet feed (“one-path double-sided simultaneous reading mechanism”). With the manuscript reading unit, image data on two surfaces can be read in a time period for reading image data on a single surface. Therefore, the read time can be reduced.
However, in a case where two surfaces of the image data are transmitted to an output apparatus, if an image processing unit is duplexed, the cost is increased. To overcome the problem, there is a proposed method in which the image processing is performed on a surface of the image data on a one-by-one basis and transmitted to an output device.
In the manuscript reading unit, a sensor for reading the front surface of a manuscript (draft) is physically different from a sensor for reading the rear surface of the manuscript. Therefore, the color and the like of the image data input by the sensors may be somewhat different from each other. To compensate for the difference, there is a known method in which the image qualities of the front and the rear surfaces are adjusted to be similar to each other by rewriting the image processing parameters of the front and the rear surfaces (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-234065, hereinafter “Patent Document 1”).